I'm Hungry
by MoonShine91
Summary: Wolfram's hungry but he can't figure out for what yuuram


**I'm Hungry**

Author: Moonshine91

Warnings: yaoi you don't like go away

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou got it.

I got really bored one day so here is the result.

One day Wolfram was just walking around and he suddenly felt hungry but he didn't know what he was hungry for. All day he tried and failed to satisfy his hunger. "Why am I so hungry and for what, I know I'm not hungry for food or drink so what am I hungry for."

Wile he was pondering this he found his self right in front of his and Yuuri's door.

"Oh well maybe I'll figure it out later."

Right when he opened the door quietly so he didn't wake Yuuri up since it was rather late. He saw that Yuuri wasn't exactly asleep yet but wide-awake, getting dressed for bed. Wolfram could still see the water glistening on Yuuri's skin from the bath he had just taken only minutes earlier. Wolfram looked over Yuuri's body, for just a moment and he saw Yuuri's prefect little ass. And he just loved the view he got when Yuuri bent over to get his boxers and pajamas, because he could just barely see Yuuri's balls.

' _He looks so delicious.'_

Right after he thought this he felt himself start to harden, because of the dirty thoughts that were swirling about his head and also because of what he had just seen. This was when Yuuri finally! noticed that he wasn't alone, by this time he had gotten his pants on and was working on his shirt.

"Hey Wolfram where have you been you normally follow me where ever I go. Wolfram are you okay?"

At this moment wolfram was trying not to think of Yuuri's beautiful ass (and failing miserly).

"I'm fine and did you ever think I might just have better things to do wimp."

' _Okay wolfram you need to calm down for the love of Shinou. I have to get ahold of myself before I do something I'm going to regret doing later.' _

"Yu…Yu…. Yuuri I think tonight I'll just sleep in my own room." Throughout this Wolfram's face had gotten redder and redder. Of course Yuuri thought Wolfram might have a fever (Yuuri can be a little dense sometimes admit it). With out Wolfram noticing Yuuri crossed the room and put his hand on Wolfram's forehead this caught Wolfram off guard and he opened his eyes.

'Dam it how the hell did he get over here with out me knowing'.

"Wolfram you look a little flushed and I think you might have a temperature. I'll be right back with Gisela , you should lay down."

"Yuuri you don't need to get Gisela I'm not sick".

"Wolfram! are you kidding me you don't need to say that because why else would you be this flushed".

Yuuri didn't realize just how close they were but Wolfram did.

"Yuuri do you really want to, and I mean it?"

"Of course I do, you're my best and I don't want you to get sick or anything to happen to you so tell me."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri's face and almost lost it,

'Yuuri looks so cute'.

"Well Yuuri………."

was all he said before he lost it and kissed him with enough passion to make Yuuri's head spin wildly.

'Oh my fucking God! Wolf… Wolframs kissing me. Why'.

He didn't finish the thought because Wolfram had begun to grind against him and moan. 'Oh, this feels so good, NO! NO! NO! It shouldn't feel good it should be disgusting'. This was when Wolfram decided he wanted to feel Yuuri's oh soo beautiful ass. When he did this Yuuri yelped and decided he should end this. When Yuuri pushed Wolfram away he heard a little whimper.

"Wolfram what the hell do you were doing".

"Well Yuuurrriii I was showing you why I'm not sick."

Wolfram purred with his head cocked to the side cutely.

"Now answer my question why did you push me away."

Wolfram's eyes were full of lust.

"Also Yuuri I believe you liked it to."

"I…I…I…I pushed you away because I, well you scared me a little and your kinda scaring me right now."

As he said this he slowly backed up but every time Wolfram would be right there. Finally Yuuri bumped into their bed.

'Oh crap what am I going to do now, there's no where to run anymore.'

"Yuuri I've been hungry all day now I need to satisfy that hunger."

He said huskily into Yuuri's ear, as he said this he grabbed yuuri's erection and started rubbing him through the cloth of his pants. Making him get harder than he already was. Yuuri's eyes closed with pleasure that was more than he had ever had thought was possible. He couldn't think of anything more so he did the thing he could, he moaned which made wolfram even more hungy. He pushed Yuuri onto the bed while kissing him even while getting the both of them to the middle of the bed. Which he some how managed to do with out breaking their kiss.

"Yuuri,"

he said panting from the kiss,

"Yuuri I'm so hungry and only you can make me full, Yuuri I really love you."

He kissed him again this time full of love not lust. "wolfram, I... I can't believe I'm saying this but I want you and need you. I've always been told that two guys being together was wrong and nasty but I know now that they were wrong. Wolfram I love so much!"(Sorry that was extremely corny). With that he sealed his love with a kiss. "Yuuri I hope you know what your getting into if you, aah! Yuuri had just grabbed wolfram erection with a vengeance. "hmm yuuurrri!" " I thought you said you were hungry." "I am". With this said wolfram straddles Yuuri and starts to unbutton his shirt. He then thought that was to slow especially with his hunger growing so fast. "Screw this". He said as he grabbed both sides of yuuri's night shirt and ripped it open, making all the buttons pop off. Now Yuuri was getting hungry to and decided he wanted to see more of wolframs body. So Yuuri grabbed wolfram's body and reversed their positions. "Yuuri what are you doing"… "This" as soon as he said this he started ripping all of wolfram's clothes off like a hungry man. Soon they had to separate to get their pants off witch were already loosened and opened by their earlier actions. As soon as wolfram had gotten all of his now hated clothing off he pounced on Yuuri tearing off the boxers Yuuri had been working on. As soon as there was nothing in between them wolfram just started to grind Yuuri like there was no tomorrow. The room was full of the intoxicating smell of arousal. "Yuuri do you know what I want right now," he said in between pants never once missing a beat in their constant rhythm. "what" " I want to inside you right now." When he said this he started to massage Yuuri's ass to emphasize his meaning. Then a thought finally popped into his head, something he should of thought of a while ago. 'Shit the lube.' He then got off of Yuuri who whined and looked as iff he could cry from the lost of contact. At this wolfram leaned back over Yuuri and gave him a small but loving peck on the lips. "Yuuri be patient I have to get some lube, because I don't want that perfect little ass of yours to be damaged in any way shape or form." Yuuri just blushed fiercely at this, then he felt wolfram climb back on top of him. Wolfram had opened the jar of lube he mysteriously had hidden in his nightstand and coated his long fingers. The then maneuvered his fingers to yuuri's entrance firs playing with the puckered entrance before he gave Yuuri a passionate kiss and slipped the first finger in side yuuri's body. "ah" Yuuri's eyes where wide with pleasure and pain intertwined. "Yuuri I'll make all your pain disappear." As he said this he slid a second finger in, in the process he brushed yuuri's prostate making him moan like a whore.( can't you see it) . By now they had both cum once. First Yuuri then wolfram from watching the erotic scene of Yuuri arching his back, eyes rolling into his head as he screamed his release his seed shooting out in spurts. Landing in between him and wolfram. Finally he had gotten Yuuri ready. He grabbed the jar of lube and quickly rubbed some on his already hard again member. Yuuri just watched this with bedroom eyes, then he finally realized what wolfram was doing and stopped wolfram's hand and said "wolfram let me". Hr then started from were wolfram had left off. He did long slow strokes as he did this wolfram couldn't help but moan. "Yuuri, pant stop". He then pushed Yuuri back onto the bed making them bounce a little "Yuuri love I'm still hungry". When he said hungry he emphasized it making Yuuri blush." Wolfram just shut up and fuck me or you're going hungry ", he said with a smile. Wolfram then took Yuuri's legs and put them on his shoulders so he could get to Yuuri's entrance. He slowly almost pain staking pushed into Yuuri's heat almost cumming when he was pushing in. Yuuri was gasping and wincing from the mixture of pain and pleasure. When Yuuri let out a small cry wolfram looked up to see if maybe he was hurting Yuuri somehow. Hurting Yuuri was something that he could never forgive himself for if it happened. What he saw was Yuuri's eyes were wide open and he could hear him panting , his slightly tan chest moving up and down rapidly. "Wolfram pant…..pant…. why did…pant... you….stop" he managed to say. All he got for an answer was wolfram going all the way in him making him wince a little then pant even more. Both of them were sweaty. Then Yuuri adjusted to wolfram being inside him and when he was ready he dug his nails into wolfram's back making him cry out. Then he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in making them both moan. Hitting Yuuri's prostate with full force making him scream with pleasure. Wolfram was getting close so he started pumping Yuuri in time with hes thrusts. Then Yuuri came violently his inner walls clamping down onto wolfram's member making him cum inside Yuuri. Wolfram pulled out and collapsed onto Yuuri. "Yuuri, I love you so much." "I love you to wolf. Hey wolfram I think you should get hungry more often." "hmm, good idea, but for right now lets sleep". At this they both yawned and grabbed a sheet and cuddled each other in their sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
